This invention relates to a method for painting an article, and more particularly to a method for painting which provides an article made of a metal or plastic material with a glossy, flecked surface.
A conventional method for painting a metal or plastic article includes the steps of dipping said article in a mixture of varnish and silicone rubber so as to form a protective film on the surface thereof; making sure said protective film is applied evenly on the surface of said article; and bake varnishing (applying a varnish and then baking) said article at a temperature ranging from 150.degree. C. to 200 .degree. C. The resulting article is usually painted with a monochromatic paint and lacks of attractive appearance. In addition, the conventional method of painting does not include the steps of applying and polishing a protective layer after baking varnishing the article. Hence, the finished surface of the article is not glossy in appearance.